


Why Don’t You Look At Me?

by DragoBlade007



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Fluffy, Jealous Blaster Blade, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Blaster Blade is jealous of how openly lovestruck Aichi is with Kai.The soft and gentle way Aichi looks at Kai like he’s the only one in the whole world and way he leans closely towards him whenever he’s around...It does nothing but ceaselessly irk Blaster Blade to the core. And he’s going to make it stop one way or the other.





	Why Don’t You Look At Me?

It was Toshiki Kai who had introduced Aichi Sendou and Blaster Blade to each other. Back when Kai had wanted to serve the Royal Paladins. Back when Kai was still young and full of open wonder, unknowing of the cruelty people could hold in their craving of power. 

It was Toshiki Kai that Aichi held in such high regard ever since that day when he was broken and bruised and numb to the happenings around him. 

It was  _ Blaster Blade  _ who stayed when Kai moved to train with Dragonic Overlord. It was he who watched this timid little boy grow. It was him who stayed by his side and spent extra hours training him to better his fighting and leading abilities. It was no one but himself who made Aichi his squire. 

It was Blaster Blade who made an unbreakable connection with Aichi. He was the one who let Aichi get even closer to himself than Alfred. He was the one who told Aichi to call him by his name,  _ Ahmes _ .

Yet it was Kai that Aichi always seemed to wonder about, always talked about. 

So it’s no surprise that when a meeting of the clans was called out to be held, Aichi was ecstatic. His smile grew more confident as he yelled out, “ _ I get to see Kai again, finally!” _ Before bounding out the Great Hall to prepare. 

The day of the meeting Aichi stood a little ways away from where Royal Paladin’s Blaster Blade was sitting, to his right, as Kagero’s Dragonic Overlord was standing tall at the opposite wall. Kai was next to his leader in all his stoic glory and nonchalant indifference to the meeting. 

_ This is impossible,  _ Ahmes thought giving a side glance to Aichi,  _ how can someone not see the loving way he looks at Kai?  _ The young knight had a never ending smile to his lips and a softness in his eyes that irk Ahmes to no end. 

By the end of the meeting many of the Vanguards’ apprentices took to a small circular table to eat and catch up, since many of them were friends. It left the Vanguards themselves to another table further away than need be from the others. 

But even from this distance no one could miss the way Aichi leaned  _ ever so slightly  _ closer in his seat next to Kai. That smile on his face only ever growing with way Kai gave his attention to Aichi. 

It had Ahmes glowering. 

It didn’t help that Alfred just place his hand on his shoulder giving it a sympathetic squeeze before taking the cup out of Ahmes’s tensed fingers. 

Nor did it help that Yunos, Shadow Paladin’s Blaster Dark, had the most self absorbed-  _ irrevocable  _ smirk plastered to his face while he stared tauntingly at Ahmes from across the table. 

Ahmes hates how easily it was for Aichi to relax with his friends. He hated how lovestruck Aichi seemed of Kai more though. 

Even through years of one on one training, he could never sling his arm around Aichi so carelessly like Kamui. Never could he casually look over and laugh like Misaki did to Aichi. 

If only he could get the young bluenette to look towards him the way he does Kai. The young knight has obviously charmed many a people throughout different clans and he has so many options to choose from. Yet he continuously craves over Kai’s acknowledgement. 

Ahmes pushed out his seat a little too roughly than necessary and made his way out the feasting hall, pointly ignoring Yuno’s sharp laughter. 

As he stalked down the halls towards his room he thought of how he was going to get Aichi to see that Kai wasn’t the one worth ogling at. 


End file.
